


Busted.

by cheesefrollic



Series: The Sun, The Moon and Other Affairs. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei has a potty mouth, Tsukishima thinking Hinata is a complete idiot, did i say fluff, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesefrollic/pseuds/cheesefrollic
Summary: In which The Sun and The Moon got caught in an unexpected way.





	Busted.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Profanities are involved!

"She should've told him."

"So you've said."  _For the billionth time today._

The two first years had been bickering about a particular episode of a show - specifically young Hinata rambunctiously made his way to Tsukishima's classroom then blurted it out - ever since yesterday. Hinata seemed to be keen on discussing the endless possibilities ("Endless" because it wasn't hard to predict how the plot goes in nearly every soap opera ever) of the episode they saw.

The two being an item was indeed an unexpected thing. Tsukishima confessed briefly after a couple of months they joined the team - in which he admits the way Hinata's flushed face from the tip of his nose to the edge of his earlobe was (still is) so damn cute - and ever since then, it has been a series of secretly holding hands and sneaky kisses here and there.

On a fateful day, the two spent a particular Monday night with each other after school when they came across the show they quickly became addicted to (and by they, he meant only Hinata), purposely skipping one practice session after a hectic month filled with practice matches. Tsukishima thought it'd be nice to have at least one date every week. Besides, the two never did have enough time to go on a proper date.

It became a tradition, more or less. An odd one, but something both of them enjoy without actually admitting it, specifically without Tsukishima wanting to admit it, but Hinata would proudly flaunt to every single passerby they come across in the streets; that is if his titan-like boyfriend wouldn't shoot a piercing glare everytime he's about to commit the act.

Huddling on top of the sofa with nobody else, but just each other. Tsukishima enjoys holding the tiny player between his large arms, and gently running his slender fingers through the soft orange locks of Hinata's head. The way Hinata often nuzzles back on his hand makes him think that he also enjoys it.

The affection, he enjoys. However, it seems that topics related to the show, in which Tsukishima couldn't care less about, taunt at Tsukishima wherever he goes almost mockingly. All because of a certain shrimp. Tsukishima could sense Hinata's presence by a mile, which explains why he constantly tries to make a distance from the shrimp. It's scary to see Hinata being interested in something other than volleyball. Tsukishima thought about how narrow the walls inside Hinata's brain must be to be so easily captivated by the smallest things around him. Not that Tsukishima's complaining, he thought it's one of the many things that made Hinata, somewhat, annoyingly adorable.

"Kei!" Hinata whined for the nth time today. "He could've helped her!"

Irritated? Tired? Angry? Perhaps the first two, but not so much the last. Maybe it was hard for Hinata to tell through Tsukishima's infamous scowl that's now bestowed upon his face, clearly showing that the topic's not doing much to entertain him in any way. But the way the back of his neck shivered with every word he spits out just goes to show that Hinata's just  _that_  daring to even bring it up to the boy in front of him.

"Ke, er, Tsukishima!" Hinata shouted during one of their practice session. Tsukishima flinched at the sudden scream of his name. In an unpleasant way, of course. "What?" He raised a brow, staring at the smaller player with a look seemingly annoyed look, painfully obvious from the way he's holding his breath and the slight scowl.

"I saw another episode! As it turns out, the twin sister became the victim instead of the mother!" His eyes were sparkling.  _Sparkling_. Unbelievable.

"Ah," Tanaka suddenly barges into their conversation. "Are you talking about that soap opera? The one that Channel 1 shows in the evening every Monday?"

"Tanaka-san, you know?!"

"Yeah! My sister watches it religiously and I'd sneak in to see an episode here and there." Not so sure why Tanaka sounded like he's bragging about it. Perhaps there's a hidden pride behind being updated with soap operas. A pride that Tsukishima's uninterested in nor does he want to have.

Regardless. A path. An escape, better than he initially expected, from involuntarily being pushed into a discussion he longs to avoid. Just as Tsukishima tried to sneak out of the conversation, Hinata's grip on his shirt took him by surprise and only further vex him. 'So. Close.' He thought.

 _This_. This is what he gets just for wanting a date.

"I also watch it." was the comment that made the people involved int he conversation dumbfounded. It was Kageyama. Tsukishima scoffed, nearly choking on his own saliva.

"What is this? The King is involved in something other than volleyball? I thought peasant-like things are not of your taste, your majesty." The chance to poke at Kageyama's button was right in front of Tsukishima, it was impossible for him to ignore. The smug look on his face only further pressed Kageyama's annoyance.

"Tsukishima, you little shi-"

"Okay," Hinata cuts him off, slightly nervous about the potential brawl that was about to ensue between the two large players. "I didn't know you watched it, Kageyama! Maybe we could watch it together!"

"No." Both Tsukishima and Kageyama replied simultaneously.

"Why?!"

"I like to have my own time to myself. Besides, it's a waste of time."

"Yeah. It'd be annoying to have His Majesty around." Tsukishima scoffs at the setter, causing Kageyama to feel more infuriated while Hinata pushing him away from the blocker before another fight ensue.

Just in that moment, Hinata spoke out, "You're just annoyed that he'd be a nuisance during our date."

It didn't hit Tsukishima about Hinata's tiny slip up.

' _Fuck_ ' He thought, but it was too late.

"EH?! DATE?!"

 _Too_.  _Late_.

"TSUKKI?!? HINATA?!?"

It didn't help.

The fact that Hinata's face blushing redder than tomatoes didn't help. The fact that Tsukishima's cheeks heat up 'til the tips of his ear whilst his eyes twitches behind the clear lenses of his glasses didn't help. The members then bombard them with questions so much, it was overwhelming that Hinata starts to tremble.

"So you were doing that behind our back."

"Practice on my own, MY ASS."

"HINATA, DUMBASS. HAVE YOU BEEN PRACTICING SPIKING WITH THIS JERK?!"

"So," Sugawara crossed both his arms over his chest, with an uncanny calm look painted across his gentle face. "'I want to study', huh? I would've bought that from Tsukishima, but  _you_ , Hinata?"

Tsukishima turned his head to Hinata with a stare that screams 'really?'. Hinata, able to read it loud and clear, gulped down on his saliva. "I couldn't think of any reasons!" He defended.

Without Tsukishima around to save the day, Hinata's indeed helpless.

"Remind me to never let you be the voice of reason."

"Eh?! Kei!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell what you think of this story! Currently, I'm working on a lenghty TsukiHina fic that's super duper angsty and just thinking about the concept makes me bawl my eyes out and also I'm working on the next drabble for this collection. So, stay tune!


End file.
